Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a conventional window regulator which includes a drive gear, an open-ended flexible elongate push-pull member, a carrier, and a guide rail, where the drive gear is connected with a drive motor, the elongate push-pull member meshes with the drive gear and is pushed and pulled by bidirectional rotations of the drive gear, the carrier is connected with one end of the elongate push-pull member and a pane of window glass, and the guide rail guides the elongate push-pull member and the carrier in a drive path.
The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 relates to the structure of the elongate push-pull member per se, and Patent Literature 1 discloses that the elongate push-pull member is formed by binding and fixing a reinforcing chain to a long flexible body.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a conventional technique related to a structure for mounting a window regulator. Patent Literature 2 discloses that a window regulator, as well as a door hinge and a door lock, is mounted on a side beam which is fixed to a door outer panel.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a conventional example of a hand-operated window regulator not having a drive motor.
Further, Patent Literature 4 discloses a conventional technique for a window regulator having a rack belt and a drive gear. In this conventional window regulator, the drive gear is connected with a drive motor, and the rack belt is open ended and flexible, meshes with the drive gear, and can be pushed and pulled by bidirectional rotations of the drive gear. The above conventional window regulator further has a rack guide, which guides the rack belt. An end of the rack belt is connected to a window, and the window regulator is configured in such a manner that the window moves up and down by conversion of the torque of the drive gear to a linear motive force.
The rack guide has a pair of side walls which guide movement of the rack belt. Notches are formed in one of the side walls facing the drive gear, while the other side wall is continuously formed. When the drive gear rotates, the force is exerted on the rack belt in the direction away from the drive gear. However, the movement of the rack belt is regulated by the other side wall of the rack guide. Therefore, the rack teeth of the rack belt do not become disengaged from the drive gear, and idling of the drive gear can be prevented.